The Heretic Elegy
by Jyoumon
Summary: Vamdemon quiere lograr su sueño a toda costa...inclusive si esto conlleva a ser el amante de Lillithmon. Lillithmon quiere a vamdemon para ella sola, inclusive si esto conlleva a traicionar a sus camaradas...que pasaria con esta union? ...Deseo carnal o a


**Holoh este es mi 1º fanfic propio ya q hago uno junto con la junengrey ("consecuencias fatales o extrañas")…pero me independicé y comienzo con este… weno Vamdemon no quería que escribiera su vida…pero lo haré igual xD**

**Espero q les guste y dejen hartos reviews y cosas ;D…y q sigan leyendo...xq esto va para rato xD**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Cheeky Doll**_

Después de que los Dark Masters invadieran el castillo en donde se encontraban los Digi-Tama junto con los emblemas y destruyeran a todos los que se encontraban en el interior; excepto Gennai que se escapo salvando a los Digi-Tama y los emblemas; unos digimon aparecen a las afueras del castillo comandados por un ser maligno que sobresalía de los otros 3…

- Vamdemon-sama, que haremos con este castillo? – Pregunta Phantomon

- Desde ahora será nuestra base, Phantomon y Skullmeramon, registren el lugar, busquen si hay algo útil en el y si ven algún sobreviviente, destrúyanlo – Ordena Vamdemon

- A la orden mi señor! – Afirman ambos digimon mientras entran al castillo

Al cabo de un rato, Phantomon y Skullmeramon regresan a la entrada en donde se encontraban Vamdemon y Picodevimon investigando si había algo interesante…

- Vamdemon-sama!! – Exclama Picodevimon – venga a ver esto!!

- Encontraste algo de utilidad? – Pregunta Vamdemon

- Encontré una puerta secreta señor – Responde el pequeño murciélago

- Vamdemon-sama – Dice Skullmeramon – encontré estas cartas, no se si le servirán de algo mi señor… - Skullmeramon le entrega 10 cartas que contenían un digimon cada uno y en la parte de atrás aparecían líneas las cuales podían trazar alguna ruta en… algo

- Veremos para que nos servirán estas cartas – Dice Vamdemon – Phantomon encontraste algo?

- Solo esto mi señor – Phantomon saca algo de su túnica roja – Es un emblema señor, lo encontré a las afueras del castillo

- Excelente trabajo Phantomon – afirma Vamdemon – ahora, Picodevimon muéstrame en donde se encuentra aquella puerta, mientras ustedes 2 busquen por los alrededores mas súbditos los cuales quieran servirme y si se niegan, elimínenlos

- Si señor, a la orden – Ambos digimon parten en busca de mas súbditos para Vamdemon, mientras este junto con Picodevimon van hacia aquella puerta secreta…

- Aquí es señor – Picodevimon muestra un enorme estante repleto de libros antiguos que no se leían hace bastante tiempo y junto a ese estante se encontraba una palanca – Solo tiene que mover la palanca – el pequeño murciélago mueve la palanca y el enorme estante se divide en 2 dejando a la vista un pasadizo secreto

- Que hay rumbo estas escaleras? – pregunta Vamdemon

- No lo se mi señor…tan solo cuando encontré este pasadizo volé rápidamente a informarle – responde el murciélago un tanto temeroso

- Ya veo… - Vamdemon mira con seriedad y algo descontento – averigüemos que hay, sígueme

El elegante digimon vampiro y el pequeño murciélago bajan por las escaleras de aquel oscuro pasadizo. Al bajar el ultimo peldaño se encuentran cin una enorme sala la cual tenia una puerta gigante de metal, un poco mas al frente de ella había una roca semi -cilíndrica que contenía 9 huecos en su parte superior, y bajo esta roca, en el piso había un circulo enorme y una estrella de 5 picos dibujada. Vamdemon se acerca a esa roca y deduce que las cartas que le entrego Skullmeramon tenían que ponerse ahí, el digimon vampiro estaba a punto de colocar una carta en uno de los huecos pero…

- Yo que tu no pondría esas cartas ahí si sabes lo que te conviene claro – dice una voz q venia de las sombras

- Con que no eh? – Vamdemon se detiene y dice de forma fría y desafiante – y porque no das la cara y explicas porque no debería hacerlo?

- Tu debes ser Vamdemon no?, el nuevo digimon que quiere corromper el digimundo – de pronto, de las sombras aparece una silueta femenina que camina seductoramente hacia el – Soy Lillithmon…

- Un miembro de los "NanaDaiMaou" – interrumpe Vamdemon

- Veo que me conoces, me halagas…así es, soy miembro de los NanaDaiMaou y represento a la Lujuria – dice Lillithmon sin perder su sensualidad

- Y que se supone que hace una NanaDaiMaou por aquí? – pregunta Vamdemon seriamente ignorando los coqueteos de Lillithmon

- Simplemente paseaba por aquí – decía burlonamente la muñeca descarada de Lillithmon – a todo esto, esta puerta sirve para pasar por cualquier mundo que se te ocurra, pero si no sabes el orden en que se necesitan colocar las cartas puedes llegar aparar al mismo infierno y tu cuerpo podría sufrir algún daño o deformidad… - Lillithmon mira al vampiro de pies a cabeza de reojo - …y eso seria una real lastima… en fin, solo Daemon sabe como se llega a los mundos por medio de esas cartas, si quieres saber como se llega a uno debes preguntárselo a el

- Prefiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta – dice Vamdemon secamente – ahora dime la verdad…porque realmente estas aquí?

- Veo que no puedo mentirte eh?... eres especial… - dice Lillithmon acercándose lenta y sensualmente a Vamdemon hasta que solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros – Vine a registrar este castillo ya que planeamos quedarnos con el, y esta puerta nos seria de gran utilidad…

- Lamento decirte que este lugar me pertenece… – dice Vamdemon con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual hizo sonrojar un poco las mejillas pálidas de Lillithmon; claramente era un coqueteo mutuo - …y no pienso entregárselo a nadie

- Te recomiendo no hacer enojar a los NanaDaiMaou, sino quieres tener una vida corta – Lillithmon lo amenaza mientras 2 de sus dedos caminan por el pecho de Vamdemon

- Desgraciadamente para ti, no les tengo miedo, a ninguno de los NanaDaiMaou – Vamdemon detiene la mano de Lillithmon y en el oído le susurra con un toque de rebeldía y picardía - …así que si quieren este castillo tendrán que pelear por el…

- Con que valiente eh? – Lillithmon se aleja – bueno te daré tiempo, tratare de convencerte para que entregues el castillo por las buenas ya que seria un desperdicio que un digimon tan malvado y sensual como tu desaparecía de la faz del digimundo para siempre.

Vamdemon se sorprende un poco por el comentario de aquella muñeca descarada y observa como se desvanece entre las sombras

- Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, hasta luego… Vamdemon-sama – se despide Lillithmon desapareciendo completamente bajo las sombras

- Que se cree esa putaza al venir a hablarle así a Vamdemon-sama!! – reclama Picodevimon

- … - Vamdemon estaba metido en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar los alegatos de Picodevimon – "_Con que con esta puerta puedo ir al mundo que quiera eh?"_ – el digimon vampiro suelta una leve risa maliciosa

- Vamdemon-sama, le ocurre algo? – pregunta Picodevimon

- Con esto Picodevimon puedo lograr mi sueño de fusionar el digimundo con el mundo real y así poder convertirme en el eterno soberano – contesta Vamdemon sin dejar de sonreír

- Pero como va a conseguir la manera de abrir esa puerta mi señor, si no sabe cual es el orden de las cartas? – pregunta el pequeño murciélago

-Usare a Lillithmon para conseguir el orden de las cartas – responde Vamdemon recordando el coqueteo de esta digimon hacia el

- Que!!... a esa…. Esa… esa!! – dice Picodevimon

- A esa NanaDaiMaou Picodevimon, no me la vengas a insultar – Interrumpe Vamdemon un tanto enojado

- S…Si…V…Vamdemon-sama – responde Picodevimon tartamudeando

_Mientras tanto en la guarida de los NanaDaiMaou…_

_-_Y que paso con el castillo Lillithmon? – pregunta Daemon

- Ya hay un digimon que se adueño del castillo – responde Lillithmon – pero descuida, lo convenceré para que se vaya por las buenas

- Y porque simplemente no lo matamos y ya? – dice Beelzebumon

- Si…que tiene de especial ese digimon Lillithmon? – pregunta un Daemon con celos

- Eh… este digimon contiene una gran cantidad de maldad casi equivalente a la de nosotros, seria un desperdicio destruirlo… - responde Lillithmon y luego se sonroja al recordar a Vamdemon cuando le susurraba al oído

- Y porque te sonrojas Lillithmon? – dice Beelzebumon burlonamente

- Cállate!! ¬¬… en fin…lo que digo es podría sernos útil en alguna ocasión – dice Lillithmon

- Esta bien… - dice Daemon – si dices que nos servirá en algún momento te permitiré q lo convenzas, sin embargo, si este digimon se sigue oponiendo, elimínalo, seria peligroso q alguien así estuviera en nuestra contra

- Si Daemon….

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**-Como conseguirá Vamdemon sacarle la información a Lillithmon?**

**-Beelzebumon será mas aportoso en los sgtes. capítulos? O solo aparecerá con 2 o 3 frases? xD**

**-Por que Picodevimon se parece tanto a Jaken de inuyasha sicológicamente hablando? xD**

**Weno eso y mas en el próximo capitulo…si es q sigo viva si no me mato Vamdemon x contar su historia ( q no ven q no quiere ser farándula este otro xD)**


End file.
